<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Unnatural - Naruto and Undertale Crossover by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009294">Among the Unnatural - Naruto and Undertale Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato'>Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Other, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((No, I am not bringing AU's into this one. LMFAO)) </p><p>In a world of shinobi and chakra, it is really hard to stick out among the populous. However, when you are are a walking, talking skeleton with an ability to teleport and a high sense of empathy; you just might be noticeable.</p><p>Sans gets tossed into yet another danger stricken world, and it turns out that these enemies are more intrigued than they are frightened like most humans would be where he comes from. Is it bad that he wishes that they were frightened of him though? Maybe he wouldn't be as much of a moving target as he is; especially when the only thing he wants is the get home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: A Whole New (Unnecessary) World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//You know, one of these days, I am going to be so fed up with coming up with new shit on the spot that I will have no idea what to upload anymore. I fucking swear if this gains traction in the Fanfiction community, I am screwed because I have yet to finish any of my damn books. Like- hhh. Anyways, as usual, feedback; good or bad, is always welcome. Have a nice read.//</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Pink slippers flopping on the ground under the weight of a much-more-than-undead travelling character would probably be the thing that people expected to see the least. Yet, here they were- staring at them, and the entity that it belonged to. </p><p>"I still fail to see how this is possible, Lady Tsunade... there are no traces of chakra anywhere on or around him. Nowhere within his body, either. Whatever there is of it..." A pale eyed male muttered, before the veins that rested next to his eyes relaxed, fading back into the skin as if they had not been there  a second ago.</p><p>"I know, Neji.... that, however, doesn't change the fact that it has happened and it is here." The woman sighs, before sitting up in her desk. "Where did you say that you found him, Naruto?" The sandy blonde woman turns her head, looking over at a more bold-blonde headed boy, who crossed his arms. He looked just as confused as they were. Most likely, it was the only reason he was not causing a scene. Yet.</p><p>"I found him on my way back into the village from the river. He was slumped over a tree limb. For some reason, he seemed to be out cold, and it didn't appear he had any damages on him. I am pretty sure it wasn't a fight that got him there." The blue eyed boy rubbed at the back of his head, looking to the tied up entity in the chair. </p><p>"I see..." The woman seemed to think on the information she had just been given. </p><p>"Lady Tsunade... are they even... alive? I know that we saw them move... but are they living?"  The pink haired team mate of the blonde steps forward, adjusting her gloves as she glanced at them again in thought. "Skeletons outside of the body is strange enough- but if they were dead( (maybe considered undead...?)  at this point, I would not know what we should call them as...."</p><p>Kiba, the young, spirited Inuzuka leans forward, sniffing at the pile of bones that sat rested on the chair. Tied up with chakra-cancelling tags and strong rope. "Certainly doesn't smell dead, whoever it is, or may have been..." the brunette noted to the others, before leaning back again. </p><p>"I wake up tied to a chair, and being sniffed? This certainly isn't the ideal wake-up call, I have to admit." The skeleton started to speak, despite the fact that it looked like they were still laying there unconscious. "Is that anyway to treat someone that has randomly fell into your area? If so, this place is NOT on my bucket list for visiting when I get teleport somewhere of my OWN accord."</p><p>Everyone looks at the skeleton, who shifted his head up, giving them a lazy expression. Somehow? It was a wonder how well he could pull of a lazy expression when he was just bones, as well as having minimal movement. </p><p>"Didn't figure you were asleep." The blonde Hokage stood up from where she had been seated at her desk. Walking around it, she looks down to the strange entity, before crossing her arms. "I suppose you heard all of what was just said?" she questions the skeleton, looking into his pinpricks.</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" the skeleton chuckled sarcastically. "Of course I was. You all are not all that quiet you know." He leans forward in the chair more, making several of the surrounding characters attempt to pull out weapons at him. "Oh come on. I haven't even done anything worth worrying about yet." the skeleton let out another laugh. </p><p>All of them looked at each other, before slightly lowering their weapons. However, it was clear that there was a room full of second thoughts and unreadable second-thoughts. </p><p>"Now, this is no way to treat a new pal..." Sans chuckled. "I will go first. Names Sans. Sans the Skeleton. You are?" The blue-clad skeleton looks over to the Hokage, grinning at her again, before leaning back what little bit he could on the chair he was tied to. "I would shake your hand, but as you see, my hands are a bit tied at the moment."</p><p>Some part of the Hokage chuckled internally. The woman goes and sits back down at her desk, before she shakes her head. "I am Tsunade. The Hokage of Konoha. The Village Hidden in The Leaves." The stated, looking down to him. "Where are you from?"</p><p>Most of the younger shinobi in the room looked much more at ease. The rambunctious blonde was being kept quiet by a bowl of ramen he was quietly eating in the corner of the room. Most of the blondes friends didn't mind- seeing as in situations like these, the blonde got excited. Which, in lack of better terms, usually lead to him saying or doing something stupid.</p><p>The Blue Skeleton looks around the room, before one of his brow-bones went up in curiosity. "The Underground. I never heard of this place, though, to be frank. This must be some place on the surface Frisk never told me about..." the skeletons mind wandered off a bit. </p><p>"Usually, this is where Naruto would chip in, and say something, but seeing as he is stuffing his face- your name is strange. So is the name of the person you just referenced." Kiba blurted out, before the dog beside him sat on the ground, barking a bit. It seemed to be some kind of agreeance. </p><p>"Wow, that hurt buddy." Sans chuckled again, before he sat up a bit more in the bindings. "I don't mean to be a real party pooper here- but please untie these or I will just get out of them myself." </p><p>Tsunade was silent. She had a pensive gleam in her eyes. after closing them, and leaning her head down into her hands, she stood up again. "You were able to get out of them this whole time, weren't you?" the woman seemed a bit annoyed at the fact she might have been right.</p><p>All of the others in the room looked toward the skeleton again, before the skeleton let out a monotone chuckle. His eye went from a white pupil to a wide blue iris. </p><p>"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude, I was a guest after all. You are correct though. If I really wanted, I could have just escaped these things a long time ago. I might as well have fed your ego's a little bit, if that was what anyone would have needed." Sans, as he called himself, leans forward, before winking at them, letting out another monotone laugh. "Humans catching monsters... never thought I would see the day." he mumbled  to himself. </p><p>"Well, if you can get yourself out, I suggest you do so." The woman stated from her desk as she looks over to him. "I get the feeling you are not the kind to just up and run. Am I wrong?" A brown haired woman carrying around a small pig-like pet steps forward, seemingly enough, she was apprehensive.</p><p> "Lady Hokage- are you sure this-" </p><p>Tsunade put up her hand, before closing her eyes a bit. "Shizune, I understand your concern, but please- I know what I am doing." she stated. The brunette nodded, before stepping back again. </p><p>Sans just kept grinning at all of them. However, he had just closed his eyes, rather than looking around at all of the faces that were clearly observing him. "Glad we could see eye to eye, Miss... Tsunade-?" Sans seemed to have a bit of an issue pronouncing it at first, he made a note to himself to practice with these strange names. He was sure there were going to be more of them. </p><p>After opening his eye again, his eyes still wide, blue iris's, he vanished in a small flash of blue light before reappearing just as quickly. He was sitting in the same place, but the ropes had fallen loose of his form, resting idle on the sitting object. </p><p>Everyone had fallen silent. He stared at them, and they stared at him. He closed his eyes again, before grunting. "Part of me still wishes I was asleep. Maybe the conversations we are holding would not be nearly as ... awkward. Y'know. Seeing as we would not be having them." he admitted. </p><p>Everyone just sat there in silence. Still confused by what the hell was going on. </p><p> </p><p>//Cha Cha Real Smooth. To Be Continued. Eventually.//</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Kept in Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. This is my first time (in a long time (for using Chapter Notes) and I don't really like it. However, I chose to put Sans in the Nara household, because I think after some breaking of tension, they could get along well...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Authors Note: Ah shit, here we go again. I am here trying to figure out what to post on my other fictions, I have two fiction ideas I have avoided getting started in hopes of forgetting them- fricking Hell, help me now.//</p><p>- - - - - </p><p>The skeleton and the humans looked at each other for the longest time. There seemed to be no real direct conversation with them, other then confused glances, and some talking. However, in a small act of boredom- the skeleton let out a chuckle. "Man- I have went to graveyards that are more active, and loud than you bunch are..." </p><p>Deciding to break up the monotony, the light-blonde took to walking in front of her desk, staring at the stranger. </p><p>"Well- Sans- as you say- do you have any idea how you got where you were before you were brought in here-" The woman walks up right in front of the skeleton who looked up at her in a bored manner while keeping the same stagnant grin plastered on his face. </p><p>"Well ma'am- you see I was trying to enjoy some time sleeping at my post, that was all. Not sleeping for about... oh... 3 days? Maybe? Makes me tired." the skeleton laughs at the statement, before shaking his noggin in thought. "Even as a skeleton, it is impossible for me to sleep like the dead."</p><p>"Why would you sleep at your post, as you call it? If you were guarding something... sleeping would make it a moot point to be there-" the woman lightly scolded him, before she put her hands on her hips. "It seems that you could have been attacked or targeted while you were asleep." </p><p>The skeleton let out a dry laugh, before looking down and too the side. "Not possible... that little sociopath has never made a move like that before..." He sighs, before closing his eyes and appearing more tired than he already seemed. </p><p>"Sociopath..?" the woman questioned. She took notice of the skeletal entities sudden alarm, and sighed. "Forget I asked. It appears it is something you really don't wanna talk about..." after going back to her desk, the woman pulls up several papers. "Well, Sans; I am afraid that we need to do something about your ... situation. I don't see you as a threat- you have no chakra, and you don't even seem to know what our villages are..." </p><p>"Now what makes you so sure I am not a threat, pal?" the skeleton grinned up to her a bit more, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and tilting his head over to the side. "You already saw how easily I escaped. It is also clear that you all seem confused by me being able to do so without this... Chakra... stuff you all are on about."</p><p>"It might seem light a dumb observation- but it is pretty clear he doesn't even know what chakra is. Which makes not real sense, considering it can be found just about everywhere." a pale teen noted, before walking closer to the skeleton. He had short, black hair; as well as a plain expression, and a short that exposed his stomach.</p><p>"Damn. You guys are so observant it's scary." The skeleton deadpanned at them. "I am not an animal, you know. You can ask me more questions directly." The lazy lump yawns, before leaning back, and closing his eyes. As soon as he felt asleep, some Z's start to form next to his head, which started to weird quite a few of them out. Kiba, still being one of the closest, walks over, and starts waving his hands though the Z's that were forming, just for his hands to pass through them.</p><p>"This guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder." The Inuzuka mumbled to everyone else. "Literally, what the hell is this, and how does this happen?" he pointed at the formed, floating letters again, wondering why it was even a thing that could happen in the first place.</p><p>Tsunade sighs, before looking down at the skeletons face with a bit of loose empathy. It was clear that he was exhausted. If he wanted to escape, he could have probably done it already- depending on how smart he was. "Sans. I have a proposal- if you are willing to take it."</p><p>The blue-clad skeleton opened one of his eye-sockets, before looking at her again. "What do you have in mind-?" he questioned back to her seeming to be considering what she was going to say next. He sat up again, the Z's over his head once again disappearing into nothingness. "Please do make it fast, or I'm going to end up passing out again. Heheh." </p><p>"I am offering for you to stay here in the Hidden Leaf Village while I talk to the council about your presence. Shikamaru- do you think that your home has enough space for our... guest?" She gestured over to the spectator who sat joylessly in the chair he had woken up in.</p><p>"Our residence is large enough. With my mom, dad and Asuma around, I am sure that we can keep an eye on him, if you really need us to." the bored Nara crossed his arms before he leans against a nearby wall. "It is almost evening hours, I am guessing you are getting ready to dismiss all of us."</p><p>"That would be correct. However, before we do, I need all of you to meet here tomorrow, Sans Included, so we can all discuss what the council will have decided." The woman grunted out. "As much as I hate having to talk to those old bags."</p><p>"Hai." Everyone replied unanimously, including Naruto, who was at the back, finishing his bowl of ramen. After all of the others had made their way to leave the room, Shikamaru lightly kicks the leg of the chair that the skeletal guest was sleeping on.</p><p>"What a drag. You're like me, but somehow worse." the Nara commented as he gestured to the door. "Let's get going. My mom and dad are going to be waiting at the front, so we shouldn't keep them standing there too long. It is not a long walk." </p><p>Without speaking, Sans complied with the Nara, standing up from his chair. "I take it whoever is outside the window is going to be 'watching' us on our way there? They are either not that great of hiding, or I am just too hypersensitive at the moment." Sans bluntly asked them, before looking to where someone stood hidden in the trees outside the window. </p><p>". . ." Both the Nara and Tsunade shared a look with each other, before looking back to Sans in silence. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that. I just have a really high sense of my surroundings. Being stalked and watched is far from my first rodeo." He grunted out, seeming to grow very annoyed with the idea of it, but he refused to object to it. There was no point fighting about something that was not a problem. Yet. He was already tired enough as it was. </p><p>"Yeah. They are just there to make sure nothing happens. I can assure you they will be called off duty upon reaching the residence you are heading to." The Lady Hokage sighs, before gesturing to the door. "See you in the morning. Make sure to get sleep." The woman instructed. </p><p>"If only it were that easy." The skeleton sighs out loud before turning and walking to the door. He mumbled to himself. "I wonder what's going on in the Underground.... that little brat better not be at it again..." </p><p>The Nara looks over to the side as well, before sighing. "What a drag." With that, both of them left the room. </p><p>- - - - - </p><p>Tsunade looks over to the door after sighing to herself again. "... this is going to be a disaster. Almost anything new brought her can turn into a disaster...." the blonde put her head into her hands, before letting out a loud sigh. "I need some sake..."</p><p>((To be Continued))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: The Cold Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((Okay, so, seeing as I write these stories on Wattpad first, I will be answering some questions asked by reviewers on Fanfiction.net here. Because, when I post updates, I post the chapters here first, and updating anything in my Fanfiction.net drafts is hell already. Hence why I rely on copy and paste.  Thanks for reading, and I hope to get this chapter in before I have to go to bed.-))</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Review/Question from Fanfiction.net: </p><p>To User InoSaku: Their question was- "How old is Shikamaru in this?"</p><p>The Answer: This timeline is set during the Shippuden Timeline. Meaning that most of Naruto group that grew up together are around 15-16 years old. In short, he is going to be 16.</p><p>- - - - - </p><p>Onto the story!</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>As Shikamaru walked along, he kept looking over to the skeleton, who paced right next to him. His lazy gaze reminded the black-haired teen much of himself. Hell, his whole, lazy demeanor did. Sans walked with a slouch, there was little effort put into caring about a lot of common situations. He didn't really seem to talk unless he wanted, or needed to. </p><p>"..." The Nara stayed silent, keen on the fact that the skeletal man would not want to talk. However, in all the tension, being around Sans somehow made him both curious, and unknowingly empathetic. </p><p>The Nara was known for being more of a thinking type, than an emotional type. That was why people thought he was so smart. Because he thought of everything critically, and with logic- rather than rushing into everything heart-first. Like Naruto did. The blonde was always getting himself into trouble, be it because of his hot-headedness, his mouth, or any other reason. </p><p>Naruto was smarter than people gave him credit for, but he was still pretty stupid in a lot of situations. It made the Nara wonder if there was anyone like that in the skeleton's life. Knowing the chances, there was a good chance. People like himself- and this strange skeleton beside him were almost always magnets for outgoing people. Somehow, someway- the outgoing people always seemed to stick out- </p><p>'Why am I even thinking about these things... it is giving me a headache...' the Nara felt a small tick mark forming on his forehead. He was annoying himself. Which was hard, but not impossible. "What a drag..." he whispered to himself, looking to the side. </p><p>"Is something the matter, kiddo?" the skeleton asked from right beside the other. He kept looking forward, not minding all of the awkward, bewildered or even scared stares he was getting from a lot of the people in town who were staring at them. </p><p>Shikamaru snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah. Just mentally occupied." The teen put his hands into his pockets. "How about you? We have nothing better to talk about." </p><p>"I am just dandy." The skeleton sighs, before looking down at his mitten-covered hands. "As I always am." Sans looks up to the sky, before noticing the stars. ".... you know... seeing as you know nothing about me- and I know noting about you- I might as well ask questions- knowing you won't know why I ask them." The skeleton looks over to the lazy ninja, one of his eyes flashing to the creepy blue iris. </p><p>Shikamaru felt a small chill travel up his spine, but he remained calm. "Go ahead. Ask the questions." he looks to the side, before shaking his head. "Don't expect me to answer everything. Especially if it is something that seems confidential. We still have no idea who you are." </p><p>"Yeah, I got it, kiddo." The skeleton shook his hand in a somewhat dismissive manner. "Anyways... what is this world like... I doubt I am actually in my world anymore. What happens here...?" He tilted his head, and sighs. "I can sense high levels of tension. There is no way this place is peaceful, by any means."</p><p>The black-haired ninja sighs, before shaking his head. "The world of ninja's is never peaceful. Despite what people want to think. The world can be just as cruel as it wants, and people are no exception. We hope for peace, but there is a long, long way to go before we can even consider dreaming of getting there."</p><p>Sans was silent, staring at the ground. "So... to put it simple- it is just another world fighting in the grasp of violence. If it is not violence that you have produced- it is violence that people have brought to you... right?" Sans seemed more defeated at the idea, the lightness in his pupils seemed to gray even more. As if he was giving up on some small glimmer of hope he might have had a second ago. </p><p>Shikamaru was not seriously too empathetic. He was a person that used his brain. Even so- both his brain, and part of his heart- what bit of it he let himself consciously acknowledge- were telling him that this skeleton right here; whoever he was- was broken. In one form, or another. </p><p>Both of them continued to walk in silence, before the skeleton chuckled out of no where. </p><p>"It seems you are giving me the cold shoulder..." The skeleton noted to the other, openly stating what he thought about the silence that followed the statement. </p><p>"What do you-" Shikamaru was about to finish his question before the skeleton cut in again, winking at the boy as he spoke again. </p><p>"If you are going to give me the COLD shoulder- I would be glad to say it is ICE to meet you." he chuckled, before looking back forward. Shikamaru stopped, before catching onto the pun, and shaking his head. </p><p>"Oh Kami- please no-" He chuckled out a little bit, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "You are going to keep doing this, aren't you?" he smiled a little bit at the skeleton, who just smiled back, closing both of his eyes. </p><p>"Maybe." </p><p>Both of them stop in front of a decent sized residence, before Shikamaru knocked on the door. Sans stayed silent- knowing it was not going to be a good time to be distracting. Soon enough, the door was opened by an older version of Shikamaru, practically. Sans had it running through his head that it might be the lazy escorts older sibling, but brushed it aside quickly. </p><p>"Hi dad."</p><p> </p><p>((To be continued))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: The Nara Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Authors Note: Hallo again, people. After a few days spent on another fanfic, I am here to bring you another chapter for this book. This one is not likely to be entertaining, much like the last several- but hey, we will let the audience decide that. Thanks for stopping by.//</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Sans messed with the lint in his pockets as he looked up at this parent of his escort. Looking closer at the obviously older man's features- he still struck the skeleton as more of an older sibling than a parent.</p><p>The man had a couple long scars on the right side of his face, one of which went upward diagonally from right below the eye, (a couple inches away from the corner) and up above the brow. The other scar went the same direction- the only thing that was different was the fact that it went from the center of the lower cheek, to the middle below the eye. The scar ended just about an inch below the lower eyelid.</p><p>Then, other notable features would be the small goatee that he sported, as well as slightly larger silver piercings in his ears.</p><p>"Hello Shikamaru. Is this supposed to be our guest?" He looks over to Sans, who stood there, looking intently at his facial features. The stare was intense, but not menacing. It was clear that no matter how the guest acted, he was not looking for a fight.</p><p>"Yeah, this is him. Did you already let mom know-" Just as Shikamaru was finishing up his question, a woman burst out of the doorway, somewhat moving Shikaku to the side in the process.</p><p>Yoshino Nara, the mother of the household, came boldly strutting from the house and stops right in front of the skeletal entity. Sans felt himself sweat a little bit, if that was possible. He thought back to a pacifist route when Frisk started to bring up parents. Specifically paternal, but there were some pepperings of Maternal thoughts in there.</p><p>From what Frisk had described, he would guess this is the 'strict housewife' that they had referred to. From what he had remembered, mothers like this were usually pretty strict, and knew how to keep things in line. However, he also heard, most of the time, that they tended to be very caring, and loving.</p><p>"Lady Hokage is under the impression that you are going to be no trouble. I will trust you- but if you do anything to harm my son, or husband- I will not hesitate to hurt you." the woman loomed over the skeleton, her eyes like daggers.</p><p>Sans was intimidated at first, but he sighs, before closing one of his eye-sockets and shrugging. "Whatever you say, you're the boss." He stuffs his hands back into his pockets. "I won't be a problem. You'll probably forget I am around, unless you see me sleeping."</p><p>Shikamaru was sweating a little bit, trying to avoid saying anything to his mother, but he usually knew that the woman loved to threaten guests before they even got into the house. Just to keep them in line. That would probably explain why Shikamaru didn't bring people that weren't relatives to their place.</p><p>"What a drag..." he mumbled under his breath. "Do I need to get his room ready tonight?" the teen asked his mother, looking over his shoulder. He took his sandals off at the door, ready to walk down the necessary hallway he needed to get to.</p><p>"No- we're all tired. There is an extra mattress in your room, for the night. We can set it up tomorrow." Yoshino adjusted her apron, before smiling to Sans as she heard her son walk away. "Welcome to the Nara household. I am Yoshino- and you have already met my husband- Shikaku." She gestured to the man, who looks down to the skeleton in interest.</p><p>"ICE to meet you. Names Sans. Sans the Comic." He winks at her, before extending out a hand at her- most likely for a handshake.</p><p>Just as the woman grabbed his hand- there was a loud 'PBBBBBFFT' heard, leading Sans to chuckle as he showed her a small pink cushion on his hand. "The ol' Whoopee cushion trick. Never get's old." His face fell to an expression that was between confused, and passive when he saw the confusion in the eyes of the woman and the man.</p><p>"What in Konoha is that??" The woman grabbed his hand lightly, looking at the small device. "This is not like any ninja tool I have ever seen before..."</p><p>Sans felt another bead of sweat form in the back of his mind. "It is a Whoopee Cushion. When the air is deflated from it, it makes a 'passing gas' sound effect." he seemed more confused than anything now. "Have you guys not even heard of these things before?" He raised a boney brow at the thought.</p><p>"No. It is interesting. However, I am guessing it is not practical in a fight...?" Shikaku asked the skeleton as he leans down, and looks at the item. "It doesn't seem too useful. It was funny, though. My wife would have likely started yelling if she was not as confused as she was..." he chuckled to himself.</p><p>The woman looked offended, crossing her arms "Excuse you- I do not yell at guests- it is not polite and they are being brought into my home-"</p><p>Sans didn't say anything, but he felt himself laugh internally. She was like Toriel and Papyrus simultaneously.</p><p>...</p><p>Toriel and Paps... that's right... just how long was he going to be gone...?</p><p>Upon hearing his name being called, he shakes out of his trance, and apologized. "Sorry. Lost in thought. I was thinking about ... someone." he admitted, before standing back at attention.</p><p>Yoshino and Shikaku easily picked up on the fact that his mood went for passively amused to passively saddened. They were great at reading people, which came in use for when their son was needing help and wouldn't admit it.</p><p>"Either way, please come inside. It is chilly out here... have you eate-" the woman stopped herself, remembering that it was a skeleton that she was talking to. "..." she stared at Sans apologetically, and awkwardly.</p><p>The monster laughs before taking off his slippers at the door- he figured it might be the polite thing for him to do, seeing as everyone else had done it. He heard from Alphys on many occasions that it was respectful to take off your shoes at the door. Especially when entering a private space which usually consisted of homes. Though that was something more common in the ancient times of Asian countries.</p><p>"I have no eaten. You don't need to worry about me- Mrs. Yoshino. You already have me in your house. You shouldn't have to worry about having to feed me on top of that..." The skeleton stood at the corner near the hallway. Figuring it would be rude to explore the house without guidance, or permission from the hosts.</p><p>'Haven't eaten' and 'You don't need to worry about me' set off something in Yoshino. She put her hands on her hips, before shaking her head. "You are a guest. It is only polite that you are given food. You talk about yourself like you are some kind of nescience. I can see why Lady Tsunade doesn't deem you to be an enemy."</p><p>The woman tilted her head, gesturing for the skeleton to follow her to the nearby kitchen area. Sans, not wanting to argue, or object- follows her anyways. He looks to the side, somewhat feeling guilty. Maybe he should have just said he did eat- thought that would easily be proven to be a lie. The last thing he needed to be doing was lying inside of a house of some people he doesn't know.</p><p>People that are taking him in, on the grounds that he needs a place to stay, isn't an enemy, and can be trusted enough to be left in constant STRICT supervision. Or, worse yet, even killed, if they managed to do so.</p><p>Shikaku noted the look of guilt on the skeletons face, it hurt him, a little bit. However, he ignored it, for now. He would likely just discuss it with Yoshino while they were getting ready for bed later. Even from just some minor interactions and observations- he could tell that some part of this skeletal guest of theirs was broken a long time ago.</p><p>((To Be Continued))</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>